Beware of Hell's Pale Horseman
by Charming Duo
Summary: Rewrite of "Dead Man Dating". Picks up right where "Wayward Father" ended. Not only do the sisters have to deal with the aftermath of the morph demons; but they have to help Mark reach the other side.


**Title: **_Beware of the Hell's pale Horseman_

**Summery: **_Picks up right after Return of the Way Ward Father. Piper and Phoebe will be fighting over Leo Wyatt. Prue dislikes the fact that Leo Wyatt whom is a friend of Victor is their new handy man. The aftermath of what the morph demons had done to the Halliwell/Bennett family will be dealt with. Plus the true feelings of having Victor back home and also having Paige in their family._

_Not only do the Halliwell sisters have to deal with these major changes in their lives; but they also have to deal with Mark, a ghost trying to get to the other side before Hells gate keeper finds him and drags him off to hell. All Mark has to do is find his body and find out why he was killed before he could join his father in the after life. _

**Author's: **_Paigethesuperwhitelighter & CharmedFan90_

**Episode based on: **_Dead Man Dating_

**Breakdown in Character writing: **_Piper, Paige, Victor, Leo Paigethesuperwhitelighter, Prue, Phoebe, Andy CharmedFan90_

**Category: **_Family/ Friendship/ Hurt/Comfort/ Drama/ Suspense/ Action/ Spiritual/ Angst / Tragedy_

**Rating: **_T – Due to Strong Language. But nothing that the Charmed writers have given us._

**CHAPTER ONE**

**HIRING LEO WYATT**

**Prue's POV  
**  
Tears were glistening in my eyes as I watched the video. Piper had her arms firmly around me, trying to force me to watch this. I turned my gaze away from the TV, and unwrapped Piper's arms from around me. I don't need to watch this; it is pointless. "Prue where are you going?"

"I'm not going to stop you and Phoebe from watching this, but I for one do not want to look at this," I wouldn't have minded if it was a video with us and Grams, but not one with Victor.

"Prue," Phoebe whined, "Come watch it with us," I narrowed my eyes at my sister, and firmly shook my head and turned around. I walked out of the living room, and heard footsteps behind me.

"I'm not watching it," I snapped irritably, turning around. I gave a relieved sigh when I saw it was Andy.

"Prue…why don't you want to watch it?" Andy questioned.

"I'd rather not relive that," I shot at him.

"Come on Prue…you looked so cute as a little girl," Andy implored, wrapping me in his arms.

"I said no Andy," I growled, attempting to push him away from me. Andy sighed, but still kept me enfolded in his arms.

"I'm not going to force you to watch it Prue," Andy murmured into my hair. Finally I felt my body relax against his, and he brought me closer. I let him hold me for a couple minutes, and then I pulled away. Whatever was wrong with the bathroom, it couldn't have taken that long for that Wyatt guy to fix. "Prue…what are you doing?"

"Going to go see what is taking so long for that Wyatt guy to fix what's wrong with the bathroom," I glowered. I stormed to the bathroom, "Are you almost done?" I demanded.

"Just about," he replied.

"Good," I snapped. "Victor will pay you for whatever you had to do in here, and then you can go," I said in a controlled voice.

"Miss Halliwell, I really don't mind-," Wyatt started, but I cut him off.

"We didn't need him around growing up, and we sure as hell do not need him sending one of his 'buddies' to fix things around the house," I growled. "So please, just do what you need to do and then leave,"

Piper walked into the hallway just then and storms over and stands in front of me, "How dare you send away a handy man," She hissed. "Especially when we really need some professional help around here. With all the damage that comes with the territory." She snorted through her nose. "Daddy is happy to pay the bills, seeing how he sent his own man out. At least we can take him up on the offer."

I just rolled my eyes at my sister. "I'd rather have someone else look at things around the house," Before he could say anything, I said, "I'm sure you are a good handyman Mr. Wyatt…."

"Please call me Leo," he interrupted.

"Mr. Wyatt," I said again, "but I would feel more comfortable with someone me and my sisters found," I turned my gaze to Piper, giving her a glare.

Piper glared at me and than simply turned and looked at Wyatt. "You are officially hired, Mr. Wyatt. Leo. You are welcome here as long as you need to be. Not only does the bathroom need fixing; but there are more things that need to be fixed." She sighed. "My sisters' and I don't have much money, but I know our dad will be happy to help foot the bills."

"Please excuse us," I growled, death gripping Piper's arm, and dragging her away from Leo. Making sure that he was out of earshot, "What the hell is the matter with you? WE do not need to have some dead beat attempting to take care of us. For that matter, it is unprofessional just to hire the first person that walks in, even if my sisters think that a certain handyman is cute,"

Phoebe walked over to us, "What's going on?"

"Prue doesn't want to hire Leo, because daddy sent him to us." Piper said not taking her eyes of me. "I told him that he was hired and that daddy would help us foot the foot."

"Good." Phoebe said with a smile.

"Leo Wyatt is not hired," I sighed through my nose. "I will personally hire our handy man from now on."

Piper and Phoebe shook their heads and looked at me in the annoying little sister way they have.

"It's two to one, Prue and the two yes's win. Leo Wyatt is our new handy man." Phoebe said in a sing song voice.

"I'm the oldest …." I was suddenly broke off when Piper snorted. "What!" I softly growled. "You know what, fine hire the fucking lap dog of Victor's," I shot at them, turning around.

"Prue," Phoebe started to follow me.

"I do not want to talk to neither of you," I shot, as I headed for the stairs. "Have fun fighting over him you two," I shot over my shoulder.

**Phoebe's POV**

Piper and I aren't fighting over Leo; but that is beside the point. It's not like we are exactly rolling in the money. Andy looked over towards us and saw that Prue wasn't with us. "She seriously needs to take Midol," I murmured under my breath. As Andy came closer, I unintentionally flinched away from him. He momentarily forgot Prue and looked at me, concern plastered on his face.

"You doing ok Phoebe?" he questioned.

"I'm fine….I am going to see if Leo needs anything," I said, scooting away from him and headed towards our hunky handyman.

**Piper's POV**

"What did I do too Phoebe?" Andy turned and looked at me with deep concern in his eyes.

I sighed deeply. "Fritz or his sister or brother morphed into you and hit on Phoebe in the kitchen last night." I put my hand on Andy's arm. "Phoebe knows that you would never hurt her or Prue, Andy, but she's still reeling from last night." I shook my head. "She hasn't had any down time to deal with what the demon put her through."

"I'll go and talk to her." Andy said looking over his shoulder where Phoebe was opening flirting with Leo Wyatt.

"No." I said softly. Andy turned to look at me in surprise. "You know about the Roger incident right?"

"Prue told me after we first got back together." Andy said with a nod.

"Phoebe doesn't want to do anything to hurt Prue, and even through she knows it was a demon morphed into you, who had made a pass at her she still doesn't want to talk about it with you or with Prue. It would just make Prue angry and perhaps doubt your love and loyalty to her." I said in a low voice so Phoebe and Leo wouldn't over hear.

"What!" Andy said in shock as his eyes widen in surprise.

"Prue and Phoebe have never had a very close sisterly bond; how could they when Prue gave up her childhood to help raise us after mom died and dad left. Prue has always been more of a mother to us than an older sister. Now that Phoebe is back, they are finally trying to connect as sisters. Phoebe doesn't want to do anything to ruin the very fragile bond."

"I understand. But it's not healthy for Phoebe to hold it in." Andy said looking over his shoulder once more.

"Phoebe has me." I said as I looked to the side of Andy and saw Phoebe put her right hand on Leo's bicep. I couldn't keep the smile off my lips as I saw Phoebe pull the old stranded flirt move that every child learned in grade school. That's my Phoebe.

Andy turned and looked at me once more. "But she has Prue also." He said in a brotherly voice.

I nodded. "I know that and you know that. Even Prue knows that, but Phoebe is feeling very unsure of herself right now." I shake my head.

Andy sighed. "I don't feel comfortable leaving this unresolved."

"It won't be left unresolved too long. I'll go to Prue once she calms down and we'll talk, than Prue will go to Phoebe and clear the air." I said looking up at the stairs. "Don't worry about Phoebe, Andy; your main concern right now should be Prue. She needs you."

Andy sighed. "But Phoebe needs me also."

I looked at Andy in the eye. "No she doesn't. Go be with Prue, now." I said and walked away from Andy over to where Phoebe and Leo were standing chatting easily away.

**Leo's POV**

I kept my white lighter's ear open to Piper and Andy's conversion as Phoebe was openly flirting with me. I had to smile as I thought of Phoebe as an infant. I couldn't believe that baby Phoebe was old enough to flirt with a young man. Where had the time gone? In my day and time no young lady openly flirted with young man. At least not the way Phoebe was flirting with me. I have to fight to keep the blush off my checks. Too Phoebe after all I was a modern twenty five year old. And no red blooded twenty five year old in the nineties blushed at a young lady's open come ons'.

I almost nodded as I listened to Piper explain to Andy why he couldn't come and deal with Phoebe's concerns head on. I knew that there would be serious trouble if Andy did. Piper is right the only way Phoebe would be able to deal with what has happened with the morph Andy; was if Prue would come to her first and bring it up. I watched as Piper came over to us and Andy sighed and walked up the stairs.

"Everything all right?" I asked raising my right eyebrow.

"Everything is fine." Piper said. "I want to apologize for Prue; she has some major issues to deal with dad. She shouldn't have taken it out on you, Mr. Wyatt."

"Leo." I said quickly. "Victor had warned me before I came."

**Piper's POV**

"So how truly broken is the manor, Leo?" Phoebe asked in her best blond bimbo voice. I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes. I couldn't _believe_ that Phoebe actually said that. I honestly thought my baby sister had outgrown that stage before she left home for New York.

"Well the bathroom is going to take at least two weeks to fix, and I still haven't gone over the whole manor yet." Leo said wrapping his arms across his chest.

"Two weeks!" Phoebe and I cried in union.

Leo nodded. "I'm sorry ladies, but the pipes in there are really rusted. I'm actually shocked that the pipes haven't busted yet." He looked over at his shoulders and said in an awe voice, "It's like magic or something."

"What?" I asked breathing quickly.

Leo looked at me, "I said it's like a miracle or something." He looked at me in a funny way.

I blushed. "I'm sorry, my mind went somewhere for a moment. I didn't hear what you said the first time."

Phoebe laughed a throaty laugh and placed her hand on Leo's arm once more. It's like the girl couldn't bare to keep her mitts off of him. It's quite embarrassing really. I can actually see how uncomfortable Leo was; but he was too decent to tell Phoebe or to move out of reach. "Piper is always like this. Going off in her own world and quitting listening when people are talking to her."

I glared at my baby sister and almost took the bait, but than I pushed the annoyance down as I saw how much of a crush she had on Leo Wyatt. I simply shake my head and grin. "She's right; I do go into my own world at times."

**Andy's POV**I shook my head and headed up the stairs, and decided to just focus on Prue.I found Prue's door closed, and I knocked on it. "Prue..." I called out. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," Prue called out after a minute. I opened up the door, and saw Prue throwing some things into her purse. "Let's just get out of here for a while," Prue said, not looking at my face. I had to keep my mouth shut about Phoebe's feelings for a bit, and put my hands on Prue's shoulders. Prue looked angry enough as it was, so I just nodded my head.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" I questioned, trying to calm her down.

"Just away," Prue murmured. I nodded my head, and grabbed her by the hand.

"Alright, come on," I murmured, gently tugging on Prue's hand. Maybe getting Prue away will come her down for a bit.

"Thanks Andy," Prue whispered to me, and I smiled.

"Come on Hun," I murmured, and we headed out of Prue's room. Wrapping my arm loosely around Prue's waist, we headed down the stairs and we saw Piper looking at us before walking out of the manor.

**Piper's POV**

"I hope she doesn't return for quite a bit." I softly said under my breath. I saw Leo looking at me in a weird way. I shrugged. "It's a sisterly fight is all."

"I understand, I have brothers and sisters myself." Leo said with a grin. "Let me tell you, you don't know sibling fighting unless you grew up in a house with eleven other children."

Phoebe whistered. "I can't even image. It was hold enough with two sisters. Let alone nine more." She shook her head.

"It wasn't all that bad. I was right smack in the middle and even with all the fights I quite enjoyed all my brothers and sisters." Leo said. "I always knew that I would have just as many nephew and nieces when I grew up." He smiled and I could tell that something was bothering him. "I sure do miss them."

"You don't live close too them?" Phoebe asked with some sadness and compassion in her voice.

"I'm not as close to them as I wish too be." Leo said and he finally pulled away from Phoebe and myself. It was like he was trying to pull himself together emotionally. "How about if I come back tomower and start on that bathroom of yours." He walked into the bathroom and came out carrying his tool box.

I walked over to the front door and waited for Phoebe to say good bye to our new handy man. Phoebe just simply wrapped her arms around Leo and gently pulled him into a close hug. I have to admire Phoebe's compassionate soul. Even through we had just meet Leo Wyatt, and we knew that he and daddy were good friends, she felt comfortable to wrap him into a hug. While I would never dream of offering this comfort – even if I had known him for years. Phoebe pulled away and walked beside Leo to where I was still standing.

I simply held out my right hand for Leo to take, "Thank you coming, Leo. Thank you for agreeing to be our handy man."

"You are welcome, Piper." Leo said with a smile as he shook my hand. He kept my hand in his for a moment before I gently pulled away.

"Till tomower than." Leo said and than walked out into the sunny day. With Phoebe at my side we just watched as Leo walked down the street till he was out of sight. "Well he seems nice." I said backing into the manor and closing the door after Phoebe was safely out of the way.

"He's simply a dream boat." With that Phoebe hummed and walked into the living room.

I shake my head and follow her.

**END CHAPTER ONE**


End file.
